silentwraith291fandomcom-20200213-history
Staff Position Requests
What are Staff Position Requests? These are requests made by users to become a staff member and earn the position of one of the following: *'Content Moderator' - These moderators perform check-ups on articles and make sure they are up to standard for the wiki. This means checking links, spelling, and grammar. They must also make sure that vandalism is fixed and incorrect changes are reverted/undone. Content Moderators must be active editors, and make good edits. *'Discussions Moderator' - These moderators make sure that all discussion rules are followed. They make sure posts and comments are appropriate and prevent large arguments. They also make sure that the proper steps are taken when a Rule 9 is called. They are also given the special ability to delete and lock posts and comments. Discussions Moderators must be active in discussions whether it be commenting or posting. *'Chat Moderators' - These moderators watch over chat that happens on the Wiki Discord server. They make sure chat is appropriate and conform to chat rules. Similarly to a Discussions Moderator, they have to make sure that the proper steps are taken when a Rule 9 is called. They also have the ability to delete messages sent on the server. Chat Moderators must be active on the server. *'Administrators' - Administrators are users who have all the abilities of moderators. They make sure moderators do their jobs correctly, and can step in if a situation gets out of control. To become an Administrator you must meet the following requirements: :#Administrators must have been a moderator first before becoming an Administrator. :#They must have performed well while being a moderator. (If you can't be a mod, how do you think you would do as an admin?) :: The edit counts, discussion posts/comments, and activity in the chat are all taken into account when deciding whether or not a user is fit to become an Administrator. *'Bureaucrats' - Bureaucrat is the highest position a user can obtain, other than Wikia or Wikipedia staff. They oversee all operations within the Wiki and make sure all staff are doing their jobs correctly. If a staff member's ability appears to be compromised or they start breaking rules, a Bureaucrat will perform an evaluation of the user to verify whether or not they should continue in their position. :#Bureaucrats must have been an Administrator first before becoming a Bureaucrat. :#They must have performed well while being an Bureaucrat. :: The edit counts, discussion posts/comments, and activity in the chat are all taken into account when deciding whether or not a user is fit to become an Administrator. Requirements There are a few requirements that need to be fulfilled when requesting a position as a staff member. You must: #Have an endorsement by a staff member. This must be written on your user talk page by the user endorsing you. If this requirement is not fulfilled, the request is voided. #You must submit an application as a blog post under the Community Portal. A sample application may be found below. #You must not have been banned or kicked from the Wiki or chat in the last month. Steps to Applying When you feel like you are ready to run for a staff position, you will need to apply to earn that position. The following steps are how you can go about getting that job. #'Get an Endorsement' - You will need to acquire an endorsement from someone in or above that position. If you want Moderator, ask Admin, and so on. Before you go out and ask for an endorsement, make sure you meet all requirements. To raise the odds of a yes, exceed the standards. Go above and beyond. Remember, even if you get an endorsement, the community still needs to vote for you. #'Confirm Endorsement' - Make sure that they are endorsing you, and they know what position you are running for. This is crucial, as they may withdraw their endorsement leading to a failed application. #'Proof on TP' - Have the endorser write a little not on your User Talk Page stating that they are endorsing you on your application to _____ position. #'Post your application in Blogs' - Make sure you follow the format. Nobody is impressed by a bad application. Make sure your spelling and grammar are good as well. Read it over to yourself before posting. After following all these steps correctly, voting will take place. If insufficient amounts of voters are mustered, or if it is a Chat Moderator request, it may be duplicated on the Wiki Discord server. This is not done by you, it is done by other staff. Once the voting has concluded (1 Week Voting Period), a verdict will be posted by an Admin or Bureaucrat. If you have succeeded, then congratulations and welcome to staff! If not, then you can always try again next time. Keep your head up. If you fail to earn the position, read the comments people made when voting. Follow the Admin or Bureaucrat's concluding advice, and try again when you have fulfilled what the community asked of you. Sample Application The following is a basic outline of how a request should be posted in Blogs: Title - Request:(Username) for (Position) Endorsement by (Endorser's Username)-(Endorser's Position) (Link to your talk page) Background, Edit and/or Post number, Contributions, Goals, etc. Thanks and Voting rules The following is a very basic example following the outline: (Beginning of application) Request: Mr.Username for Content Moderator Endorsement by Mrs.Username - Administrator http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mrs.Username Background: I have been an editor on this Wiki for 2 months now, and have loved every moment of it. The community here is great, and the articles are a joy to read. Every morning I wake up just to see a new article by using the Random Page button. I believe that I would be an excellent Content Moderator as I like to edit articles and fight vandalism. Edit Number: 1001 Contributions: In my 2 months here on the Wiki, I have been actively editing articles. As of this post, I have made over 1000 edits in under 3 months. I have created the following page: - Disgusting Wraith Goals: I have set some goals to meet when I become a Content mod. Here are some of the following: - Confirm that all articles meet Wiki standards of spelling and grammar. - All articles are neat and tidy. They need to be visually pleasing. - All media have the correct names. DisgustingWraith.jpg instead of screenshot1234.jpg Thank you all for your time. Please make sure your vote follows Yes/Neutral/No - (Reasoning) (End of Application) Voting In Blogs: As the outline above states, you must submit the statement "Please make sure your vote follows Yes/Neutral/No - (Reasoning)" at the bottom of your application. Votes may look like: Yes - I've known Mr.Username ever since he joined the Wiki 2 months ago. He has made huge contributions and even made us a new article all by himself. Well done and good luck! Neutral - I haven't known Mr.Username long enough to know whether or not he is suitable for this position. No - I don't think he will do well as a Content Moderator because all of his edits are low quality. He has even vandalized before! If you need to add anything else after posting your vote, '''do not comment again. '''Edit your original post. All other messages will be deleted. In Discord/Chat: If a proposal does not garner enough votes to make a safe decision, an Admin or Bureaucrat may start another poll on the Wiki server. The poll will have users vote by adding certain reactions to the poll. If you accidentally add a reaction not included in the poll, click on it again and it will be removed. If you do not tak it down, Staff will remove it and you will be warned. Category:Main Pages